


The Best Part

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Chicago hope drabblesHearts scattered   all around  Chicago hope





	1. things you said at 1 am Aaron/Karen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethIvy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/gifts).



“You’re a sound sleeper.” Karen tells her boyfriend. 

“Don’t go around sharing my secret.” Aaron warns her.

“Aye aye captain.” Karen tells her boyfriend.

“Ease up on the sarcasm.” Aaron mutters out to her.

“You got it, boss.” Karen says to him, leaning in to kiss him. 

“I’ll see you after my next surgery.” Aaron says as he caresses her face.


	2. things you said through your teeth Jeffrey/Geri

“I’m sorry we didn’t work out.” Geri told Jeffrey. 

“We can always try again." Jeffrey said, giving her a small smile. 

Jeffrey wanted to tell the woman that he loved her, but he wasn’t ready to drop the love bomb on her quite yet.

“No matter what they say about you, I know you. You’re crazy, but not that crazy.” Geri said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Jeffrey smiles at her.

“Don’t mention it.” Geri responded.


	3. things you said too quietly Jeffrey/Dennis

”Fucking asshole.” Dennis muttered under his breath.

Jeffrey ran his big fat mouth again just like he did when that guy held the hospital staff hostage at gunpoint.

“You need to shut up.” Dennis snapped at him.

Jeffrey and him have been talking and hanging out more. They sort of were friends already.

“Why? Did I upset you or something, Hancock?” Jeffrey sneered. 

“You don’t think about anyone other than yourself and I’m sick of it!” Dennis snapped at him angrily.

“This is my surgery. I’m the head honcho.” Jeffrey responded.

“It might be your surgery, but you need to listen to other people when they are trying to give you valuable input.” Dennis explained once he cooled down.


	4. things you said over the phone Aaron/Camille

“How’s the conference going?” Camille asked him. 

”So far it’s going horribly. The guy sitting next to me wouldn't stop talking about fishing and he’s so loud. Thankfully he’s gone to the bathroom so I’m free to rant away about my troubles.” Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes. 

”Sounds like torture.” Camille chuckled as she held the phone up, resting it slightly on her neck as she was in the middle of cooking.

”I miss you.” Aaron sadly says, his tone slightly quivering. 

“You’ll be seeing me again soon and I miss you even more.” Camille said. 

“I’ll be happy as a clam.” Aaron states.

“Try not to murder that poor man.” Camille replied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy.” Aaron smiles. 

“I love you, you smartass.” Camille said.

“Not that I’d expect any less from you. I love you too, Cam.” Aaron replied.


	5. things you didn’t say at all Jeffrey/Laurie

“I’m in love with someone else.” Laurie wanted to tell him.

Jeffrey came over to visit his wife that day. 

“I’ve missed you, Laurie. So much. You have no idea.” Jeffrey said to her. 

“I’ve missed you too, Jeffrey.” Laurie said to him.

Jeffrey held her tightly, hugging her.

Laurie rested her head against him, “Jeffrey, I’m glad you came.”


	6. Things you said under the stars and in the grass   Diane/Alan

“So, you’re suggesting I put myself out there?” Alan said as he laid down on the grass. 

“I know some women whom might be into you.” Diane smiled.

“I once dated this waitress.” Alan says. 

“How did that go?” Diane asked her friend. 

“Things just went south and she broke it off with me.” Alan replied.

“The world can be tough like that.” Diane muttered. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Alan softly said.


	7. things you said while we were driving Jeffrey/Dennis

“Heard the clinic needs some more help.” Jeffrey said to his colleague.

“Did Camille tell you that I approached her with a job offer?” Dennis said.

“She did.” Jeffrey replies.

“How are things with you?” Dennis asked him.

“Ever since I left, I haven’t had time to get out much.” Jeffrey states.

“It’s not the same with you gone, Geiger.” Dennis told him point blank.

“I miss Chicago Hope.” Jeffrey says.


	8. things you said when you were crying Aaron/Camille

“I’m just really tired, Aaron.” Camille said tearfully.

“Of what?” Aaron asked his wife. 

“This! The constant back and forth.” Camille states.

“We’ve been at each other’s throats.” Aaron said. 

“I want a divorce.” Camille flatly says.


	9. things you said when i was crying Jeffrey/Laurie

“I wish our son was still here.” Laurie replies, wiping away at some tears. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Jeffrey said.

“If I could take it back, I would.” Laurie replies.

“I know.” Jeffrey had a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s so hard some days, Jeffrey.” Laurie exclaimed.


	10. things you said that made me feel like shit  Kathryn/Phillip

“You are rubbing people here the wrong way.” Phillip warned her.

“You’re too brash and come off as a monster to people.” Phillip added. 

“People like me.” Kathryn scoffed in disbelief.

“Not from what I’ve heard.” Phillip rose his voice.

Kathryn wasn’t exactly popular around Chicago Hope. Many people would have rather she'd disappear somewhere far away and never come back.

“It’s better you hear this from me than someone else.” Phillip said to her.

“You can take that high horse of yours and shove it.” Kathryn yelled at him before storming out of his office.


	11. things you said while you were drunk Jeffrey/Aaron Aaron/Camille

“What are we celebrating?” Jeffrey asked, raising a brow. 

“Me and Aaron are considering giving marriage another try.” Camille said to him.

“You two have been married twice and also got divorced two times already.” Jeffrey nagged.

“You know what they say: third times the charm.” Aaron leaned in, gently kissing Camille.

“Easy when I have my own Kurt Russell.” Camille teased him.

“If I’m Kurt Russell, you’re Goldie Hawn.” Aaron smirked at her.

“You two are like teenagers.” Jeffrey rolled his eyes, seeing them practically fall all over each other.


	12. things you said when you thought i was asleep  Aaron/Camille

“I’m glad we’re giving things a try again.” Camille says.

She ran her hands gently through Aaron’s hair. 

Aaron murmured softly, “Love you, Camille.”

Camille sweetly smiles at the declaration of love from her former spouse, “Love you too, Aaron.”

“Well at least I can rest easier knowing the feeling's mutual.” Aaron said to her.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Camille said to him.

“You stole my line.” Aaron pouted.

“I’ve been awake this whole time.” Camille replies. 

“Having trouble sleeping?” Aaron asked concernedly.

“Every time I close my eyes, I found myself waking back up.” Camille looked at him.


	13. things you said at the kitchen table Nadine/Jeffrey

“Why hello.” Nadine said to him.

She was wearing a slinky, sleek, lacy nightgown as she greeted him. 

“Early bird catches the worm.” Jeffrey jokes.

“Morning Jeffrey.” Nadine sings out happily to her lover.

“What’s all this for?” Jeffrey’s eyes slowly rolled down to the plates of food on the kitchen table.

“I made you something.” Nadine said to Jeffrey. 

“You didn’t have to.” Jeffrey said to Nadine. 

”Go ahead and eat up.” Nadine tells him. 

“The food looks delicious, by the way.” Jeffrey replies.


	14. things you said after you kissed me Kathryn/Phillip

Kathryn didn’t know how this all happened. The two were hanging out at Phillip's home, sharing drinks with one another. Maybe Kathryn could easily blame the randomness of her kissing Phillip as a bad decision made under the influence of alcohol.

“You’re such a good person.” Kathryn had said to him.

“I like to think of myself as a good friend to those I care about.” Phillip replies.

“Losing my dad has been one of the toughest things I’ve gone through.” Kathryn opened up to him.

“I’m always here for you.” Phillip's face softened as he looked over at his friend.

“I don’t know how I’d ever be able to repay you.” Kathryn smiles at him.

Kathryn's lips had briefly plopped against Phillip's, who was taken by surprise.

Kathryn abruptly pulled away once she realized what she just did.

“Hey, hey, Kate it’s okay." Phillip reached over his hand, touching her arm.

“I ruined everything.” Kathryn croaked out, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Kate, you didn’t ruin anything.” Phillip reassured her.

“I should go.” Kathryn said to him, grabbing her coat and running off to head out the front door.


	15. things you said with too many miles between us Jeffrey/Laurie

“It’s Laurie, she’s here.” One of Jeffrey’s fellow clown doctors told him. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to see her.” Jeffrey was in the middle of an important clown surgery.

“I could send a message to her if you’d like?” Pamela asked him.

“Tell my dear beloved Laurie that I shall invite her over for dinner at my humble abode later on.” Jeffrey requested.

“Hi, I’m Pamela.” A brunette haired woman approached Laurie.

“Have you seen my ex husband anywhere?” Laurie asked her.

“Actually, he wanted me to tell you to pay him a visit at his housing residence later.” Pamela says. 

“Is he busy?” Laurie asked as her face fell a bit.

“He's in the middle of surgery, so yes.” Pamela informed her.

“Tell Jeffrey I’ll accept his invitation and I’ll be stopping by his place.” Laurie told Pamela.

“Sure thing.” Pamela happily said to her.


	16. things you said with no space between us Laurie/Gilbert

“You’re so pretty.” Gilbert says to his wife.

“Very sweet of you.” Laurie presses her lips gently against his cheek. 

“Everyday I wake up and I’m grateful because I met you.” Gilbert smiles over at her.

“We found each other.” Laurie grinned back at him.

”That’s what matters the most.” Gilbert said.


	17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t Alan/Diane

“You look nice today.” Alan noticed Diane’s sudden change in appearance.

Diane was a sight to behold in a sexy low cut green dress and Alan couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“I’m going on a date with an old friend.” Diane mentioned to Alan. 

Alan’s heart felt like it was going to explode when he saw a man approach Diane with flowers.

“You two have fun.” Alan called out to Diane and her male companion.

“We will and I’ll see you later.” Diane replies, turning to give him a goodbye wave.


	18. things you said when you were scared Laurie/Jeffrey

“It’s gonna be okay.” Jeffrey reassured Laurie, even though he was scared of losing her forever to another man.

“I know this whole divorce has been difficult on you.” Laurie said.

“Laurie, I want you to be happy." Jeffrey told her. 

“Gilbert is a good man and he makes me so happy.” Laurie replied.

“Those are the only words I want to hear come out of your mouth.” Jeffrey says to her.

“Thank you for coming to my wedding and being supportive of me.” Laurie hugged him. 

“You’re welcome.” Jeffrey kisses her on her forehead lightly.


	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were Aaron/Camille

“Quit looking at me, you’re making me nervous.” Camille says to Aaron. 

“Well, a beautiful woman caught my eye.” Aaron smoothly quips.

“I’m guessing I’m said woman?” Camille asked him amusedly.

“Bingo.” Aaron says.

“So you’re unable to help yourself?” Camille says.

“I’m in the presence of a goddess.” Aaron replies.

“Always been a gentleman.” Camille tells him.

“We were together for years.” Aaron answered.

“Nothing really has changed.” Camille says.


	20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear Jack/Karen

“I’m not telling Jack I have feelings for him.” Karen mumbled under her breath.

“So you’re into me?”Jack asked her.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Karen asked him.

“I’m just wondering." Jack said.

“Is it normal to be just friends for as long as we have?” Karen asked him.

“We always found ourselves drawn back to one another.” Jack acknowledged.

“You big tool! I’m telling you that I love you.” Karen said to him.

“The words I’ve desperately wanted you to say oh so long ago.” Jack chuckled.


	21. things you said when we were at the top of the world Aaron/Camille

“You reserved this place just for us?” Camille asked, looking up into Aaron’s eyes.

“I know the owner.” Aaron stated.

“You’ve got some pretty impressive connections.” Camille smirked.

“Well I’m guessing I’ve gotten the Camille seal of approval.” Aaron laughed.

“Yet you love when I give you it.” Camille rose an eyebrow at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aaron questioned her. 

“You could never resist me.” Camille says. 

“There’s truth in that sentiment.” Aaron replies.


End file.
